weatherchannelfandomcom-20200215-history
All-news Radio
All-news Radio is a radio format devoted entirely to discussion & broadcast of news. All-news radio is available in both local & syndicated forms & is carried in some form on both major US satellite radio networks. Some all-news stations, like KYW, WBBM & WCBS, carry sports & all-news stations may occasionally carry public affairs programs, simulcasts of TV news magazine or political affairs shows like 60 Minutes & Face the Nation & national radio shows revolving around news such as the CBS News Weekend Roundup. Some all news stations, like KNX & WBZ, run talk radio programs on weekends & during off peak hours, while WBBM also carries programming revolving around the NFL's Chicago Bears, as that station airs the play-by-play for the team. Some CBS news radio stations also air When Radio Was in the overnight hours, a nightly program featuring rebroadcasts of old time radio. Most of these stations are owned by CBS Radio & therefore are affiliated with the CBS Radio network. Many stations brand themselves Newsradio but only run continuous news during the morning & afternoon drive times. These stations are properly labeled as "news/talk" talk radio stations. Also, some National Public Radio stations identify themselves as News & Information stations, which means that in addition to running the NPR news magazines like Morning Edition & All Things Considered, they run other information programs such as Day to Day, Talk of the Nation & the BBC World Service History According to a Wikipedia site for 1100 KFAX radio in San Francisco, CA what had been KJBS radio, changed to KFAX in late 1959 when the station changed formats from music, news & sports, to become the nation's 1st all-news radio station. However, this experiment proved unsuccessful. Broadcasting pioneer Arthur W. Arundel is credited with creating the 1st 24-hour All News station, radio or TV, in the US in January 1961 on his O&O WAVA in Washington. The station’s success was largely driven by a Nation’s Capital audience then riveted to news of the Vietnam War & the assassinations of President John F. Kennedy, Martin Luther King & Robert F. Kennedy. Arundel helped other stations in New York & Chicago also to convert to his All News All the Time format & then met direct competition from Washington Post-owned WTOP in 1964. Another early prototypical all-news format was in use by WABC-FM in New York during the 114-day 1962 New York City newspaper strike which lasted from December 8, 1962-March 31, 1963. The format only lasted as long as the strike, though & reverted to it's regular format of Broadway show tunes & simulcasting it's AM sister station after the strike ended. Radio programmer Gordon McLendon, who has been credited with pioneering top 40, background music & telephone talk formats, is generally acknowledged to have put the 1st all-news format on the air. It happened in the 1960s on XETRA, a station licensed to Tijuana, Mexico, that could be heard as far away as Los Angeles & also on WNUS in Chicago. It's format, which can be heard to this day on many all-news stations, was to start each half hour with world & national news, preferably from a network, then switch to locally-anchored area news, filling out the half hour with sports, business news & features. XETRA had no outside reporters & got all of it's local news from the AP & UPI wire services. Group W, the broadcast division of Westinghouse, adopted a 2nd kind of all-news format, using 20-minute rather than 30-minute cycles that eschewed network newscasts so that local & non-local news could be freely mixed, according to what was more interesting or important on any given day. Westinghouse also used field reporters @ it's all-news stations, which included WINS in New York & KFWB in Los Angeles. WINS began broadcasting in April of 1965. A 2nd New York all-news station, WCBS began all-news programming on August 28 1967, although it's 1st broadcasts were on it's sister FM station after a plane crashed into it's tower, knocking the AM station off the air. In 1975, the NBC Radio Network shut down it's profitable weekend music & information service NBC Monitor to launch the News & Information Service (NIS), the 1st all-news radio network. It was closed 2 years later in a cost-cutting move, though it had strong ratings in some key markets. In the mid-1990s, a similar effort to NIS was launched by the AP. It was officially known as AP All-News Radio & had many affiliates from coast to coast. However, it was informally better known by it's promotional title of "The News Station." The AP discontinued the all-news format in July 2005. The last national all-news radio service in the US, the audio feed of CNN Headline News, is being phased out by Westwood One as of 2007. Headline News' audio feed was popular among all-news stations, particularly after the AP disbanded their format in 2005, until the TV station decided to abandon it's all-news format & add talk show programming in prime time, when many smaller stations do not have air staff & rely on a network feed, in 2006. Only a limited number of affiliates remain as many have become talk radio stations. (There are, however, a number of daytime-only stations that continue to carry the audio simulcast, now known as HLN.) While not a full-time NIS, the CBS Radio Network provides significant content for many, if not most, all-news radio stations in the US, especially local stations in smaller markets. All-news has for years been a top-rated radio format in New York, Washington, D.C. & other cities, but as big city traffic worsens & people work longer hours that increase the urgency of planning their day ahead the focus of such stations has increasingly been on traffic & weather, often updated every 10 minutes. Attempts @ long-form commercial all-news stations, such as Washington Post Radio, have been largely unsuccessful Stations All-news stations in the United States Note: All are owned by CBS unless otherwise noted *KCBS - San Francisco, California *KLIV - San Jose, California (Empire Broadcasting) *KNX - Los Angeles, California *KOMO - Seattle, Washington (Fisher Communications) *KQV - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania (Calvary, Inc.) (all-news for daytime hours only) *KYW - Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (since September 21, 1965) *WBBM - Chicago, Illinois *WBZ - Boston, Massachusetts (all-news for daytime hours only) *WCBS - New York City (since August 28, 1967) *WINS - New York City (since April 19, 1965) *WTOP - Washington, D.C. (Hubbard) (All News since 1969; CBS Radio affiliate) *WNEW - Washington, D.C. (All News since 2012; ABC Radio affiliate) *WFED - Washington, D.C. (Hubbard) *WWJ - Detroit, Michigan (since 1973) *WUAM - Albany, New York (Anastos Media Group) (Audio simulcast of YNN Capital Region, a local cable news channel) Fantasy All-news stations in the United States Note: All are owned by WMFL Corporation unless otherwise noted *WNEW: New York City, New York *WNY-FM: New York City, New York *WNWS: New York City, New York (Patrikos Radio) *WNUS: New York City, New York (Patrikos Radio) *KLAN: Los Angeles, California (Patrikos Radio) *KSAN: San Francisco, California (Patrikos Radio) *WWGN: Chicago, Illinois *WCHI: Chicago, Illinois (Patrikos Radio) *WATG: Atlanta, Georgia *WATL: Atlanta, Georgia (Patrikos Radio) *WPHY: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *WKYW: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *WDC-FM: Washington, D.C. *WASH: Washington, D.C. *WBNE: Boston, Massachusetts *WDMI: Detroit, Michigan *WDET: Detroit, Michigan (Patrikos Radio) *WSFA: Miami-Ft. Lauderdale, Florida *WMFL: Miami-Ft. Lauderdale, Florida *KST: Seattle, Washington *WPPA: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *WOTW: Orlando, Florida *WPNB: Providence, Rhode Island-New Bedford, Massachusetts *WPNB-FM: Providence, Rhode Island-New Bedford, Massachusetts *WFCT: Jacksonville, Florida All-news stations in Australia *ABC NewsRadio - National (Australian Broadcasting Corporation) All-news stations in Canada Note: All are owned by Rogers Broadcasting unless otherwise noted *CFFR ("660 News") - Calgary, Alberta *CFTR ("680 News") - Toronto, Ontario *CKWX ("News 1130") - Vancouver, British Columbia *CIWW ("1310 News") - Ottawa,Ontario *CHQT ("inews 880") - (Corus Entertainment) Edmonton *Canada 360 (XM Radio Canada) *Quoi de Neuf (French) (XM Radio Canada) News-talk radio stations 570 News in Kitchener/Waterloo, Ontario, News 95.7 in Halifax, News 91.9 in Moncton, New Brunswick & News 88.9 in Saint John, New Brunswick (also Rogers Broadcasting-owned stations) use an all-news wheel for their morning & afternoon shows, simulating their sister station, 680 News in Toronto. In February 2001, Corus Entertainment launched an all-news sister station to Vancouver news-talk station CKNW. All news NW2 (CJNW AM 730, formerly CKLG) was branded as "24 hour news radio, powered by CKNW." NW2 shared newsroom resources with CKNW, including several anchors & reporters. However, NW2 did not achieve broad appeal & was shut down in May 2002. The station currently airs an all-traffic format under the call sign CHMJ All-news stations in the United Kingdom *LBC News 1152 - Rolling news for London from 5 AM-7 PM, with simulcast of LBC 97.3 @ other times *BBC Radio Five Live - News & sport station from the BBC with sports commentaries @ evenings & weekends All-news stations in Ireland *Newstalk - A national news & talk station based in Dublin All-news stations in Germany *B5 aktuell (B5 up-to-date) from public broadcaster Bayerischer Rundfunk (Radio-Television Bavaria) in Germany *SWR cont.ra (SWR content radio) from Südwestrundfunk (Southwest Broadcasting), a German public broadcaster based in Stuttgart All-news stations in Italy *Radio 24 - The main Italian private all-news radio, owned by the newspaper Il Sole 24 Ore. *Babboleo News - Italian's 1st local all-news radio in Genoa, Liguria All-news stations in France *France Info - Europe's 1st all-news radio station since 1987 All-news stations in the Netherlands *BNR Nieuwsradio - Non-stop news All-News Radio Stations in Norway *NRK Alltid nyheter - NRK's All-News Station All-news stations in Malaysia *Radio24 - All-news station operated by state news agency, BERNAMA External links *AM Broadcasting History - Various Articles *News radio stations in the US & some international